


The Goodbye

by Huntmistress



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solas returns for a night, Spoilers, The after story, The goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntmistress/pseuds/Huntmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan has kept up her brave face and continues to move forward but occasionally she looks back. On one such occasion the part of her that still looks back finds what it was looking for. Or is this just another dream?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'm honestly terrible with grammar; I hope you can look past it and enjoy reading my short story. This is how I feel Inquisitor Lavellan would be like after the end of the main story and the disappearance of her beloved Solas. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

After the crushing defeat of Corypheus, life continued and the Inquisitor was submerged in a swirling vortex of political congregations and sealing rifts that continued to scar the land. Inquisitor Ellana Levelland embraced every and all tasks thrown at her with ferocity and determination. What better way to forget the pain of the past than distractions for the future?

After a long and straining night of faking laughter and tip-toeing around opinions with Empress Celen and her court Levellan found herself slipping out of the hectic swirl of dresses and cakes into the dark streets surrounding the Winter Palace. Levellan breathed a long slow breath appreciating the cool fresh air cleansing her lungs and mind of the intoxicating perfumes and aged wines that had her head swimming. Glancing up at the sky above she could see the stars peeking out from behind the gray clouds that seemed to follow her wherever she went. They twinkled weakly before the night’s breeze covered the distant fires with clouds once again.

Sighing, she continued down the curving street her feet had carried her thus far down. Stepping carefully with shaky feet around crates and uneven stones Levellan caught sight of something shining in the dim firelight cast by a nearby lamppost. Feeling her body drawn to the small trinket left out by a merchant who had overlooked it while closing up shop after a busy day of charming visiting dignitaries and tourists. The fog that had numbed her senses till now seemed to be blown away when her eyes fell upon the tiny figure gleaming in the dim light. Carefully reaching out and lifting the curious trinket that seemed so out of place in the manicured city.

It was an opal carved to look like small wolf. The stone cast an iridescent light of blues and purples. The simple carving was stunningly beautiful. The pale milky stone shinning in the low light casting its own enchanting glow in return caused Inquisitor Levellan’s breath to catch as a swell of emotions threatened to overtake her. The delicate beauty of the small opal wolf reminded her of what she desperately tried to suppress day in and day out. In spite of her better judgment the Inquisitor reached into her dress uniform and drew out a heavy purse of coin and placed it where the delicate wolf had once stood. Maybe it was impulsive but she could not leave the trinket. ‘Surely, this is more than enough to pay for this.’ Tucking away the new treasure, Ellana Levellan made her way to rejoin Josephine near the palace gate where she waited with their transportation back to Skyhold.

That night Ellana had taken a thin brown leather cord and wrapped it delicately around the opal wolf to create a simple necklace. ‘This is foolish’ she though as she strung the cord around her neck. Glancing down at the single ornament she now wore. She decided that maybe it was okay if it was only this one thing. Silently she stood before her fireplace in her private room at Skyhold. Holding onto an unfinished cup of tea she had been spitefully drinking before realizing she too, despised the stuff.

“Great another thing we have in common” she seethed.

Flashes of her recent past crossed her mind as she gently held the little wolf between two fingers. “So much has happened since I was sent to spy at the conclave.” She whispered to no one in particular. Images of her triumphs and failures played across her mind one face seemed to be among all of them. “Solas..” she breathed sadly. Turning away from the fireplace she slowly paced to her bed.

Lying down in her plush Orlesian bed Ellana grasped the blankets tight around her trying to force away the Frostbacks’ chill that persisted in spite of the warm fire the still smoldered in the fireplace. Rolling restlessly in the soft sheets the small elf held the opal wolf in her palm thinking about how the whispers she had heard after drinking from the Well of Sorrows had faded since soon after the defeat of Corypheus. Upon retiring to her private chambers, after a lengthy night of celebrating with her followers and discussing what the future would bring, the Inquisitor felt her mind light up with whispers; Some seemed to scream others sullen murmurs. Vision blurring, colors danced in her mind’s eye. There stood Asha’bellanar, or Flemeth, or Mythal ,who ever she was, with the deserter Solas. Catching snatches of their conversation broke through the whispers. Ellana hears ‘given your orb’ and ‘Dread Wolf’ the two figures seemed to gleam with magic for a moment and then Flemeth fell to Solas’ light. Silence fell and Ellana came too sharply aware of the cold stone beneath her as she gasped for breath, chest heaving. After picking herself off the floor the silence that followed was almost deafening.

This vision had haunted Ellana ever since. Not sure what to make of the vision she had decided not to bring it up to anyone.

“Broody elves. I hate broody elves. They make everything so unnecessarily complicated." She complained with a scowl. 

‘Thinking back to the time when Solas removed the vallaslin from my face claiming that that I was “So beautiful” and then leaving me standing alone by a waterfall to revel in my misery. I want to hate him!’

“But..I can’t hate him.” She whispers; eyes fluttering shut. “As much as I wish I could, I can’t. Even if that vision was real and it meant what I think it meant. I cannot bring myself to blame him. I just wish he had actually given me the truth.. and a choice.”

After saying this she fell silent again and buried her face into her pillow. She had not allowed herself to dwell on thoughts of Solas since he has left her in the forest that night. Now the pain she had been suppressing by keeping busy seemed amplified as if it had been left to grown unchecked in the shadow of her blind eye. Ellana shifted her pillow so the fresh dampness, that she usually only found after waking from a forgotten dream, was not chilling her. After accepting her loss she squeezed the opal wolf one last time and drifted off to sleep under the waves of exhaustion that had been pulling her for longer than she would like to admit.

The dream came slowly, naturally. Warm light filtered through the green leafy canopy above. A gentle breeze ruffled Ellana’s hair; tickling her cheek. Blinking her eyes open, she felt safe, as if she had finally gone home. But she wasn’t home. Slowly taking in her surroundings Ellana realized something warm was wrapped around her. Looking down at the source of the warmth she realized a great white wolf was curled around her where she lay. She may have been frightened but for some reason the wolf felt familiar to her.  
“You look like the wolf from my necklace.” She spoke to the wolf with a tone of familiarity.

Reaching out she stroked the resting wolf’s silky fur. The wolf’s eyes opened and seemed to pierce Ellana’s instantly. These eyes do not belong to a normal wolf.  
The dream shattered and Ellana found herself back in her bed. Gasping for breath she searched the room for a large wolf but found nothing stirred in the room but the firewood that had burned down to nearly nothing. Calming down with slow breaths she stepped out onto her balcony overlooking the frosty mountains that surrounded Skyhold. The cold did not seem as cold as it usually did. The heat from the wolf seemed to follow her even here. The sky had cleared for what seemed like the first time in weeks and a moon shone above like a beacon of promise for a brighter future.

While she stood there surveying the moon, Ellana had failed to notice the presence of another approaching her from behind. Suddenly a familiar smell wrapped around her. A scent of earth and magic swirled around her and she froze. “It can’t be. You left me.” she stammered, voice breaking on the last word. Arms wrapped around her shoulder and waist drawing her into a body of warmth. She felt safe.

“I’m sorry.” He muttered into her pointed ear. She had heard this before, many times in a vicious recurring dream of his goodbye.

But unlike all the times before the warm arms did not draw away and leave her in the dark. This time he held her until she had stopped trembling.

“I’m so sorry I deceived you. I do not deserve to see you again after what I have put you and this world through.” He paused tightening his grip around her. “But I owe the explanation I had promised you”

“Don’t.” She exclaimed louder than she had intended. Her voice seemed to echo off the mountains for a time. “Don’t” she whispered. “I already know. The voice of Mythal showed me what you are.. who you are.”

She swayed as she tried to pull away, eyes blurring. His grip loosened but only enough to turn her around to face him. Staring back at her was the eyes of the white wolf. But only this time it was not a wolf. “Solas..” suddenly over come with a need to express herself but unable to speak more Ellana stole forward and sealed his lips to her own. She expected him to draw away, to keep her at arms length and no closer, but he did not. Instead he returned her passion in a way he had never done before. Hands roaming each other’s body exploring what they had not dared touch before. Fingers entwining and squeezing tight, knuckles white, as to never let go again. Mouths pressed together, searing heat rushed through both of them as they showed each other what they could not say with words alone.

“Vhenan” he breathes across her lips and pulls her back into the room.

Still clutching to him she stumbled with him onto the bed never breaking their kiss. Straddling her he firmly pressed her shoulder into the downy mattress. His right hand glided down her side sliding the silky material of her nightgown across her skin. The chill in the room was now forgotten replaced by a heat that seemed to build between both bodies, feeding off each other’s passion. His hand came to rest on her hip where he clung to her tone body. A low growl escaped his throat startling both of them. There was an unspoken hunger in the primal sound that seemed to resonate in the large stone room.

Gasping at the unexpected sound, Ellana breaks the kiss looking into the eyes above her, searching. “This isn’t actually real is it? This is just a dream.” She looks away sadly only to have her chin lightly directed back by long delicate fingers.

“This is as much a dream as my love for you is.” Solas spoke slowly to emphasize his meaning to her. “I never thought that I would get to say this to you, Vhenan, but the truth is I love you.” He declared such momentous words unwaveringly. “You make me wish I never had to sleep so that I could watch you grow. So that I could see you blossom into the strong leader that you are and also to stand by you and help you with the burdens you keep to yourself. I would banish my every dream for you and cast away my power if only to be mortal for you.  
Taking a shaky breath Solas continues in earnest, pleading with his eyes for Ellana to understand. “I would give up anything for the chance to be with you but I cannot. Not yet. I have to help the people. They need me Vhenan. Maybe..” He closes his eyes considering his next words carefully. “Maybe if I can make everything right again, fix all my mistakes, I can give you what you deserve. If that is still what you wish I will come for you. Even if you find another lover I will return for you.

Ellana stares wide eyed like a cat who had just been struck. She couldn’t breathe. This was all too much. The Dread Wolf himself had just declared his love for a lowly elf like herself and that he would throw the powers of a god away if to only be with her.

Solas took her silence as a rejection and began to pull away “I’m sorry. I should not have said all this. I meant only to explain myself and say goodbye one last time but the sight of you…I could never truly leave you unless you commanded it.” He went to leave when a hand stilled him.

Slowly she began to speak only vaguely sure of what she wanted to say “I would wait a life time and then many more in the very Fade itself, if it meant that I could have you.” Fiercely meeting his gaze for a moment after her declaration, she pulled him to her for another passionate kiss.

After time had stopped and the moon stilled Solas stared down at his Vhenan beneath him in wonder. “Will you wait for me?” he questioned quietly, scared to speak any louder as if it would dispel the magic that was between them.

Returning his gaze steadily she replied “I will. On one condition.” A smirk now played across her lips and a look of mischief reflected in her eyes.

Hesitantly Solas nodded. Words failing him when he saw the fire in her beautiful eyes shining beneath him. He was completely bewitched by this little mortal elf.

“Never. Leave. Me. Again.” At that she rolled him over and took charge of her dream come true.  
.  
.  
.  
The morning light streamed into Ellana’s room. Smiling to herself she reached over to caress the one that had been missing from her bed for so long. Only he was not there. Eyes sprang open, head snapping over, he was not there. ‘So it really had just been a dream after all.’ Sighing she left her bed to dress. Reaching for her armor she noticed something. A small note had been left atop her clothes.

In small delicate hand writing she read:

I will never truly leave you again. I will find you in your dreams.

p.s. I have left Cole to watch over something for you. Sweet dreams.

Shocked, Ellana read the small message over again.

“I will never truly leave you again. I will find you in your dreams.” She read aloud, Blinking.

‘So he really was here last night… .’Her breath caught at the thought that he had been here last night and only faced her in her dreams. “Wait. ‘I have left Cole to watch over something for you’?” Raising an eyebrow quizzically she tucked the note away in her pocket and finished dressing for the day that was sure to be an interesting one.

Ten minutes later Ellana had made her way down to where Cole liked to sit on the wall. The sun was shining fully without a cloud in the sky. The cool air blew sharply across the fortress. As she drew closer she saw something with Cole that had her more and more confused. Something white seemed to roll around Cole.

Once she reached Cole she realized what Solas had meant by “something”.

“What. Is. That.” She spoke each word forced a deliberate.

Cole looked up from the white ball at his heel. “It’s a puppy!” He exclaimed.

The young white wolf pup looked up from where it had been attacking Cole’s boot laces and observed the elf staring down at it. Ears perked and then it went crashing into Ellana. The pup licked at her and barked playfully, begging to be pet.

“He left me a wolf pup. He actually left me a frigging wolf. Oh, the irony.” Ellana said this sarcastically but couldn’t help but smile down at the adorable white fluff ball nipping at her playfully. “I guess this is his way of keeping me company while he’s away”

“While whose away?” Coles asked looking very confused at the sight of the Inquisitor talking to herself.

“No never mind that.” She said hurriedly. “Thank you for watching over...over. Hmm” She paused and knelt down by the pup and pet its furry head. “What should I call you?”  
The wolf pup gazed up at her into her eyes and gave a small bark.

“I think I’ll call you.. Fenris. It means little wolf. Oh, but wait, Isn’t that the name of Hawke’s boyfriend?” She chuckled darkly to herself, grinning. “Oh, I bet that’ll go down really well when Hawke hears this from Verric.” At that thought The Inquisitor, cheerfully, lifted her newest companion and headed for the main hall to scheme with Verric on how best to tease the champion. She hopped that time would fly by today so that she could hurry back to bed. She knew who would be waiting there in her dreams when the day ended. “Sweet dreams indeed.” She said to herself and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
